Sparrow
by the laughing hermit
Summary: Sparrow runs away from her violent father, trying to find her brother. She was once bad, but now is good. But will the Titans trust her? I don't know, I'm just the author Mayhem and Love ensue
1. Chapter 1

There will be swearing in this story, and yes, there will be blood.

Sparrow was getting her ass kicked. By her father, no less.

"Come, Sparrow, you're the one who wanted to hide the boy from me. Take your punishment. Your sixteen now, and definitely old enough for it." he got the whip out again and cracked it.

But she was ready this time.

"No more father, no more!" with that she flung the older man away with a telekinetic push.

"Richard, Richard, Richard. That's all you ever think about. If you had tried with me, I could have turned out better than him. I am better than him." she pulled herself up and got her coat.

"I'm leaving." she said as she fumbled to put her coat on "and don't you think of coming after me."

"Wait, Sparrow, wait." her father said "I need you, my little chickadee."

"You should have thought of that sooner, Slade."

She walked out the door and into the frigid night. She turned the corner and began to walk the forty five miles to Jump City. She had to warn her brother. Even if it cost her her life.

**Whoo!** **Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

She stumbled through a dark alleyway. It was freezing that cold December evening, and Sparrow was without a coat. But she pressed on, her love for a brother she never knew driving her. She didn't know why she was obsessed with him. Maybe it was because he got a semi-normal childhood away from their father. She shuddered to think of him. How she loathed that man!

And yet, she still loved him. He was her father for Christ's sake! Her mother had died giving birth to Richard and that's what made him crazy. That's why Father wanted him so bad. But she wouldn't let him have Richard. She wrapped her arms tighter around her body, set her jaw in a line and continued on.

It was near midnight when she found it. An open window, offering warmth and comfort, beckoned her inside. She still had another forty miles to go. She decided that she might as well stop for the night.

Using the stealth that her father, 'no, Slade' had taught her, she snuck inside. She ended up in a room that looked like a dormitory. There were 10 sets of metal bunk beds, each with a dresser at the foot of it. All the beds were all empty save one.

One of the bottom bunks near the window had a redheaded boy asleep in it. He was pale and sweaty, with a blanket pulled up to his neck. As she watched, he shivered. He moaned quietly as she tried to sneak away. She turned around to face him as he groped for a glass of water. She felt pity, though she knew she shouldn't. She had always been taught that mercy and pity were for the week. But she felt compassion for this redheaded teen. She quietly walked to his bedside, took the glass of water, and lifted his head to help him drink. He gulped it down like he had been in a desert. He opened two bleary blue eyes to look at her, and then smiled.

"Thanks," he croaked and tried to sit up.

"No, lay down. You look like you need some rest," she said pressing him down into the bed gently but firmly. His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"What happened to your face?" he whispered, reaching up to caress her now bruising cheek.

She pulled away. It was tender, and not just physically.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said in an equally quiet voice as she looked down

"Stay here." He said with a small smile. "Sister!" he called in a loud voice that made her jump. "Sister! There's a soul here that needs you!"

She was ready to bolt. She began running towards the window she came through when a nun walked in.

"What on earth is going on in here, young man?" the older woman asked. Her tone suggested that she had to come in here often to deal with the sick boy. She stopped as she looked at the teenage girl in the room.

"Oh you poor dear." She said, moving towards the almost feral girl. "The Lord has sent you here so we may care for you. Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked sympathetically. Sparrow shook her head no. "That's all right then." The nun said, patting her hand. "We'll just clean you up and get you to bed then. You look like you need a long rest." She left to go get bandages and food as Sparrow fell down on the cot near the sick redhead.

"Is this a dream?" she mused aloud.

"Not at all." The redhead said with a lopsided grin. He was still pale and sweaty, but had become animated. "I thought the same thing when the Sisters took me in. But hey, that's what orphanage's are for right? To get us lonely kids off the street?" he said, still grinning at her

"I guess." She said, not really looking at him. They sat in silence for a few more moments. Then a hand was suddenly thrust into her line of vision.

"I'm Wally." He said, grinning even bigger than before.

She pondered which name to give. Sparrow was a bit of a giveaway, but she hadn't used her other name in so long…

"I'm Ophelia." She whispered

"That's a really pretty name." Wally said with a less intense, though no less sincere grin.

She felt herself smiling back. It had been a long time since she really smiled. But she forced it away. There was still work to be done. Wally saw this changed and gave her a questioning look before breaking out into coughing. When he finished, she asked

"Do you know how to get from here to Jump City?"

He thought for a moment. "The easiest way would be by bus. But that costs money." He said, looking over at her as she began to get up. She sat back down. It was at this time the nun came back.

"Sorry that took so long dearie, I had to heat up some soup for you." As Sparrow ate, the nun gently cleaned her wounds. They offered her a place to stay for the night, and she planned on leaving in the morning.

Or so they thought.

She slipped out that night after breaking into the safe that held the orphanage's funds. She didn't take much. She may be a criminal, but she was a criminal with morals. She took enough for the bus, and a little extra.

And then she walked away. But not before she heard her name as she crawled out the window.

"Ophelia." Wally breathed, as if it were the name of someone beautiful. She finished climbing out the window and leaned under it for just a moment and mourned what could have been.

Then she stood up straight, walked to the bus stop and got on the first one to Jump City.

She got there the next afternoon. In the middle of a firefight. With her brother being the last Titan standing. Perfect.

She ran to help him, as her big sister instincts kicked in. As the teenaged bad guy was about to crush her brother with some sort of robot Stegosaurus she caught it with her telekinesis and threw it back at its owner, who was wedged beneath its spikes.

"I need to talk to you." She said as the police to the grey guy away. "Its about Slade."

He looked at her suspiciously. He had every right to.

"Who are you?" he asked, the eyes of his mask narrowing.

"I know more about him than you do. I know he's after you, and I'll tell you why."

That was enough for him. They helped his wounded/unconscious friends back to their tower, and then they sat down to talk.

"He's your father, and I'm your sister, Sparrow. Well, my actual name is Ophelia, but…that's the gist of it." The words came tumbling out. She had wanted to give him a little break. She had wanted there to be preamble, but she couldn't; not while that awful truth was caged in her heart.

Robin stared dumbly at her for a moment and laughed.

Sparrow was confused.

He wiped a tear from the corner of his mask. Then he got a look at her face. "You're serious?" he asked. "That's impossible. I knew my parents. They were circus acrobats. They died when I was ten." He paused

Her world shattered.

"He lied to me. He lied to me! Am I your sister, or his daughter, or neither?" she slammed her fists on the table. "Why does he want you then?" she said as tears began to form in her eyes. "Why did he care so much about having you, but not me?" she said, her voice growing softer.

Robin put an arm on her shoulder gently. "I don't know. But we're going to find out." He said with a confident air.

Robin found her a bed in the tower to sleep in, and she was grateful. The rest of the Titans healed well and Cyborg proposed a DNA test to see if Robin and Sparrow were brother and sister. They both submitted blood samples. While they waited for the results to process, they went to the City of Gotham to look into its public records.

Richard had a few sets of civilian clothes lying around. Ophelia didn't. So she used some of the money she took from the orphanage to get a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans. A suit of Kevlar just isn't normal.

They went through the records and found that the Flying Graysons did have a daughter. They had never told their son because she was kidnapped. They found the article in the media area of the Wayne Public Library.

"Well it's good to know they didn't abandon me." Ophelia said, slouching down in her chair.

"Come on, let's get home." They went back to the tower and found that the results were in.

Beast boy sat them all down on the couch and pulled out a manila envelope.

"Robin," he intoned, " you…**are** the brother!"

Ophelia smiled. It was good to know that part of her life wasn't a lie. She hugged the brother that she had missed, and wondered in the back of her mind what Slade had been up to.

"So what are you going to do now?" Robin asked as the cleared the dishes from dinner later that night. She paused thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure. I'd like to help you guys out here. And I need a job." She said, finishing off the glass of orange juice she had with dinner before putting the glass in the sink.

"Why a job?" her brother asked

"Well, I borrowed some money from an orphanage that let me stay there without asking." She said, not looking at him while she started washing. "It wasn't much, maybe $50, but I still feel the need to pay it back."

"I'll talk to someone for you." He said with soft eyes.

And that's how she ended up with a job at Wayne Industries. As a secretary, she could start living a normal life. She paid back the $50 and gave another $50 every month out of her meager pay check. She was only sixteen. She took classes online to get her high school diploma and tried to move on.

That is until her powers started going haywire.


End file.
